Slayer Handbook
The , also known as Vampyr, was a manual given to Slayers by their Watchers to instruct them on how to operate as the Slayer. The book contained the history and rules concerning magic and the supernatural world. History Origins The original handbook was a large leather bound tome titled Vampyr. According to Rupert Giles and Dracula's recognition, the book was the very first and most complete attempt by man to record and codify the laws of magic. Initially a study of vampires — the most pressing threat — its scope grew over time, as did the book's power. It became, by common acceptance, the definitive guide to magic on Earth.New Rules, Part Three Giles had presented it to Buffy Summers when she first arrived in Sunnydale,"Welcome to the Hellmouth" but then decided she wasn't one to follow rules and put the book away. It was presumably kept at his apartment in Sunnydale. Sam Zabuto, Kendra Young's watcher, owned a copy. According to Kendra, the handbook insisted that Slayers study demonology, and had a great deal of footnotes."What's My Line? Part Two" After Giles' death, despite Faith Lehane was his main heiress, he left the book for Buffy. With this gesture, Faith said Giles meant that Buffy was the one true Slayer and he believed in her strength.Last Gleaming, Part Five It was kept in the weapons chest in Buffy's bedroom in San Francisco.Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine The Slayer Handbook was sought after by Simone Doffler and Severin.The Watcher They believed it would help them to successfully turn Simone into a vampire instead of a zompire, after which she would be able to defeat Buffy. Among its contents, it had the secrets of the Deeper Well spring and how to access it, including the story of the Old One Maloker.The Core, Part One New rules of magic After the new Seed of Wonder was formed, Buffy and Willow Rosenberg discovered the Slayer Handbook's pages completely blank.The Core, Part Five With the sudden return of magic to the Earth, the book was being gradually rewritten, similarly to Dawn Summers's feelings and memories that suffered a "reset" and were returning over time. Some time later, Giles noticed a handful of pages that were filled again. He described that it chronicled the same Slayer history the book once did, but with new additions: "No longer is but one chosen. The power itself becomes the chosen one… and the one who chooses," which implicated that the combined spiritual force of all past Slayers had then more agency than before. Men still couldn't be Slayers outright, as Billy Lane didn't share the Slayer strength or speed, but the essence of the Slayers accepted him as an ally''New Rules, Part Two'' when he had a vision of Sineya.Love vs. Life Some rules never appeared again, such as the necessity to cast spells in dead languages. But newly written pages kept appearing as new laws of magic were being established, automatically reproducing common beliefs. New vampires had the same abilities as the popular Dracula mythology (shapeshifting, walking in the sun, superior strength) listed in the book directly as facts. But the reverse process of creating rules would also work: writing into the book would cause the information to become true. Following Harmony Kendall's plan, Clem wrote that "unicorns are totally real," which successfully became a reality.Day Off (or Harmony in My Head) However, similarly to vengeance demons' wishes, the book could interpret a writing into something undesirable, such as Dracula transforming into the most powerful vampire Maloker, instead of himself gaining the most power among vampires. Additions to the book could also be rejected, with the ink squirting from the page; it acted as such with retcons, clichés, and crossings.New Rules, Part Four With the Slayer Handbook under Dracula's power, he made Alexander Harris transcribe that "Dracula's body was restored to its bloom of youth, vigor, and comeliness." Another transcription was "All beings alive and undead, natural and supernatural, recognized Dracula as lord of all vampires," which backfired as vampires attempted to kill in order to replace him as king. With the drastic consequences of then writing "Dracula become the most powerful vampire of all" (turning into Maloker), the book rejected Andrew Wells writing "suddenly Dracula's transformation was undone" and "then Dracula woke up. It had all been a dream." Xander found the solution writing that "Dracula's awesome willpower gave him strength to fight off Maloker, and give up the new powers he'd acquired," and added: "Everyone Dracula had power over also found themselves free."New Rules, Part Five In reunion with D'Hoffryn and Buffy, Giles wrote that the barriers between Earth and magical dimensions would be naturally strong, and lesser demons, like the Hamelin demon that inhabited their building, would be no longer able to break through with the same ease.I Wish, Part Two Despite this, there was the exception of the fae queen Monarch, able to use her scepter to create portals between her domain and the Earth.In Pieces on the Ground, Part Four Andrew attempted to use the Vampyr to resurrect Tara Maclay, but Willow Rosenberg was able to stop him before anything was written. He intended to write: "The resurrection of Tara Maclay was completed successfully, without any negative consequences. Henceforth resurrection spells succeeded without the undesired side effects previously associated with them. The subject returned as they were before dying, but healthy if they'd been sick. They resumed a natural life, with no zombification, monkey's-paw-type unpleasantness, or anything bad whatsoever."Return to Sunnydale, Part Two As the book's owner and responsible, Buffy received lobbyists to discuss their interests in the rules of magic. Among them, Vicki and Harmony negotiated for the new vampires to maintain their new powers, allowing Buffy to limit it by removing their ability to shapeshift by the sunlight. Such frequent diplomatic encounters in her apartment made Xander and Spike's the main location to safeguard the book. Buffy and Giles used the Slayer Handbook to give the Magic Council members different powers to help with the battles against the Mistress, the Soul Glutton, and the Sculptor. D'Hoffryn was granted the power to detect and pinpoint the usage of concentrated mystic energy; Monarch was given the ability to drain the magic power of any being not native to Earth; Keiko became able to absorb and redirect kinetic energy of purely physical assaults; the Quiet Man gained the power to return any being to its native dimension; the Brahma was given the ability to sense any opponent's greatest weakness; while Matango was granted invulnerability to magical attacks.In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three Its subjection theta-seven said: "Should a Council member be rendered unable to discharge their duties, the rights and responsibilities of their office shall be equally divided among the remaining member of the council until a replacement be named."Own It, Part One D'Hoffryn claimed from the very beginning that the Council had "the requisite power, experience, and wisdom to shape the laws of the new era," interested in taking away the Vampyr book away from Buffy. He then took advantage of the subjection of dividing new abilities, assassinating all other Council members to gain their immense power, then being able to rob the book from the Slayer. He attempted to use the Slayer Handbook to eliminate vengeance demons being restricted to acting only under humans' wishes; however, Buffy had contacted her allies to build the consensus that he wasn't able to make any change in the book, successfully preventing him from doing so.Own It, Part Four The vampire Spike added to the book a sonnet about Dawn, as the Key, retaining her power to open portals even on Earth.Own It, Part Five Behind the scenes *The prop used on screen was made using 150 year old "The Pictorial Bible", published in 1875 in many different variations. The original inscriptions in the corners of the embossed gilt leather cover were maintained: "The word of the Lord endureth forever", "Trust in the living God", "Glory to God peace good will toward men", and "The gift of God is eternal life". *In the unaired pilot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a different cover was used for the Vampyr tome, which became the back of the book in the reshoot for the episode "Welcome to the Hellmouth", as seen in promotional pictures for the first season. *Scott Allie has confirmed that the Vampyr book and the Slayer Handbook were one and the same."Scott Allie Q&A for #40 - January '11". SlayAlive. Retrieved February 16, 2011‎. Though in recent talks could not remember having said so. *According to Christos Gage, the book only applies to rules of magic, and therefore unable to act on mundane statements."Q&A with Christos Gage for Buffy Season 10 finale". SlayAlive. Retrieved July 25, 2017‎. *In Buffy Season 10, Christos Gage defined the Vampyr, in the form of a magic rule book, as a metaphor for "taking the first steps into adulthood" and "realizing you have to make your own choices as best as you can for you and those you love, with people all around you pushing their own interests.""Q&A with Christos Gage for Buffy Season 10 #11". SlayAlive. Retrieved July 28, 2017. *The Slayer handbook was the base of the following licensed merchandises: a box replica by Factory X; the role-playing game manual "Slayer's Handbook" by Eden Studios; a stationary set by Insight Editions; the "Vampyr Hardcover Ruled Journal" by Insight Editions; the reference book "Buffy the Vampire Slayer Encyclopedia" by Harper Design; and the mini book "Talking Slayer Handbook". *The Slayer handbook was included as an accessory for three ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' action figures, one Deluxe action figure, and a Sideshow Collectibles Premium Format. Gallery S1l4.jpg|Season 1 promo S1l3.jpg|Season 1 promo Vampyr cover.jpg|Cover (by Insight Editions) Vampyr official prop.jpg|Official prop UnAiredPilotBuffyProps.jpg|Unaired pilot version Vampyr.jpg|First appearance FactorX VampyrBook.jpg|FactoryX box replica Talking Slayer Handbook.jpg|Running Press mini book Appearances *"Goodbye Iowa" *"Doomed" ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight *''Last Gleaming, Part Five'' ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine *''Freefall, Part Two'' *''Freefall, Part Four'' *''Slayer, Interrupted'' *''Guarded, Part One'' *''The Watcher'' *''The Core, Part One'' *''The Core, Part Three'' (Only in a photograph) *''The Core, Part Five'' ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten *''New Rules, Part Two'' *''New Rules, Part Three'' *''New Rules, Part Four'' *''New Rules, Part Five'' *''I Wish, Part Two'' *''Return to Sunnydale, Part One'' *''Return to Sunnydale, Part Two'' *''Day Off (or Harmony in My Head)'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three'' *''Own It, Part One'' *''Own It, Part Two'' *''Own It, Part Four'' *''Own It, Part Five'' ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novels *"Buffy the Vampire Slayer: A Picture Book" *"Slayer" }} References fr:Manuel de la Tueuse Category:Books, scrolls and prophecies